


Pages from a lost fairy tale

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, POV Emma, POV Henry, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Good Omens x Once Upon a TimeWhen Emma decides to make a trip to England with her family, she doesn't imagine that she will find herself involved in an affair much bigger than her and the magic she is used to.It is by chance that Henry enters Mr. Fell's bookshop and buys a mysterious book that tells the story of an angel and a demon.And it will always be chance - perhaps, come to think of it, not - that will bring together a bookseller and a dangerous criminal, who have been linked since the dawn of time.And when it comes to breaking curses, Emma and her team will know what to do.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Love is the most beautiful thing in the whole world, love is sovereignty, it feeds the biggest dreams and,  
if you're in love, you have to enjoy what you have, because sometimes love doesn't last forever.  
[Once Upon a Time]

Chapter One

The Tower of London, the Thames, the parks surrounded by greenery, the multi-ethnicity.  
It was the first time Emma had found herself so far from home. Sure, she'd wandered between realms, between time and even between alternate universes, but she'd never been outside the United States.  
Over the last few years, cozy little Storybrooke had become her home, but now that she had left her adventures as the Saviour behind - or so she hoped - she could afford to travel the real world with her family, and London had been her first destination. She'd always wanted to see that city, so she hadn't been able to say no to Henry's proposal. Even if she hadn't taken into account that travelling with a two-year-old and a husband who was up to something every second could be tiring.  
"Henry, would you mind keeping an eye on your sister? Killian's gone off to who knows where again and if I don't keep an eye on him he's in danger of getting lost!"  
Little Hope in fact strode in the direction of her older brother, who was all intent on looking at some books on a shelf. They had stopped at a bookshop in Soho and Henry had insisted on going inside, wanting to take away some souvenirs that were different from the usual postcards.  
"I'll get it," the teenager took Hope in one arm, holding a book he was intent on buying with the other. "So Hope, what do you think?"  
The blonde haired child bowed her head, concentrating.  
"No, no!" she exclaimed in her high-pitched little voice. "T-thi!!"  
Henry looked at his sister's chubby hand, realising that she was pointing to a book on a shelf further down. Henry then grabbed it, reading the title.  
"You think so? Well, you've never been wrong, so let's get this one," he decided.  
He hadn't seen that book before, maybe they only sold it there in London, it would be perfect to take with him as a souvenir. He walked to the queue and shortly afterwards it was his turn to pay. The man behind the counter looked jovial and friendly and he couldn't help but notice how cute Hope was.  
"What a cute and adorable little girl! Is she yours?"  
"She's my sister," Henry blushed. "I thank her anyway. I'll take this."  
The man assumed a strange, surprised expression as he found the book in front of him.  
"Oh, well, very well then. That'll be fifteen pounds thirty."  
After a while - Henry in fact was still struggling a little to understand English currency - he paid and afterwards walked out of the shop, with Hope closing her little hand and then opening it again in greeting.

At the same time, but not in the same place, a man had just pulled off a major heist, a robbery. Nothing could be easier of course, after all there was a reason he was his boss' most trusted man. He had just entered a dilapidated structure, perhaps an old warehouse. The man arrived in front of his boss, throwing a sack containing money on the ground.  
"Well done, Mr. Tennant. I see you don't miss a beat," complimented his superior.  
The man then took off the mask he was wearing, showing two eyes of a rare and amazing colour, almost golden.  
"That's clearly the case. I had to silence a few people, but I had no choice," and he let out a grin as he fiddled with his pea.  
Mr Tennant called himself that, no one knew his name, not even his boss. But the latter didn't care, what mattered was his absolute loyalty, his providing him with plenty of money and keeping the troublemakers away. And in this, Mr. Tennant was skilled to say the least, cold as ice when he killed someone, sadistic and inhuman as a fucking demon.  
"Well, very good, Mr. Tennant. Take your share and go ahead, I'd say you've earned it."  
He didn't steal just to line other people's pockets, of course. Mr Tennant always earned a share, the biggest slice, he was always the one risking the most, after all. He grinned, wiping a bloodstained cheekbone with his finger.  
"Excellent."

After managing to talk Killian out of trying every pub in town, Emma and her family were able to enjoy another tour of the parks, taking pictures and watching the squirrels and ducks. Being a sheriff was satisfying but tiring, so she needed this holiday. In the late afternoon they returned to the hotel, as they were to meet Belle and Rumpelstiltskin in the evening, with children in tow.  
Belle, who had always loved the idea of travelling around the world, could not resist the idea of a group trip, and had even forced her husband to leave Storybrooke.  
"Why on earth do I have to drink with the Crocodile in London? This is a conspiracy against me," Killian complained, drying his still damp hair after getting out of the shower.  
"Come on, it'll be fun," sighed Emma, careful to put on her lipstick in front of a mirror. "I thought your differences were settled by now."  
"I never said that," Killian muttered, looking over at Hope who was sitting on the bed with the new book resting on her lap. "Hey babe, what's that?"  
"Book!" she exclaimed happily.  
Emma turned around, sighing.  
"Oh my goodness. Henry, if you keep buying all these books, nothing will fit in your suitcase."  
Her son emerged from under the bed, holding a shoe that had just been lost.  
"But Mum, it's a good book. There are even illustrations, it didn't even cost that much! But I'm not sure if it's a love story or a supernatural tale. The characters seem interesting. Try reading it later."  
Emma nodded. She had learned years ago to take Henry's words seriously, especially when it came to books. At least it couldn't be another book of fairy tales.  
An hour later and with great effort, the four of them were all ready to leave the hotel and join the Gold family.  
"Emma, don't forget your bag of Hope's things!" exclaimed Killian, holding the little girl in his arms.  
Emma slipped on an earring, grabbing the bag in a hurry and accidentally dropping the book.  
"Damn!" she complained, bending down to pick it up. It was only at that moment that she gave it her proper attention.  
" _Good Omens? _" she read. She had never heard that before. But he didn't think too much about it, put it back in its place and hurried to join the rest of the family.__


	2. Chapter two

The rendezvous was at half past eight at a quiet club where families could enjoy a few hours of serenity. Approximately. In addition to Hope and Gideon, there were the triplets Belle had given birth to about six months earlier. Emma undoubtedly found her brave for deciding to leave despite four such small children.  
"I can't believe we're all here in London together!" she exclaimed happily. "We should do this more often."  
Killian muttered something, taking a drink from a mug of beer. So much for doing it more often, too much chaos, too many children and especially her sworn enemy. Even if things had gotten better with Rumpelstiltskin, he wasn't dying to hang out with him more than he had to.  
"Agreed. But I could stay home with the kids next time, I'd be much more useful there," Rumpelstiltskin said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I think so too," Killian added, causing Emma to roll her eyes.  
Henry was the only one who was really quiet. He was keeping his eyes glued to his book: the story was simply amazing.  
"Henry, come on. You should eat now, you'll read later," Emma suggested patiently.  
Belle, however, seemed immediately interested.  
"Is it a new book? What's it about?"  
"It's a really incredible story. It's about a demon and an angel who fall in love and get punished for it."  
"Really? That sounds so romantic and sad!" exclaimed Belle with a hand on her face.  
She shouldn't have been surprised, she had experienced a real fairy tale herself, but her heart always beat fast when it came to love stories.  
At that moment, next to the little family, a man with a swaying step was on his way to order a drink. He didn't like that place, too many families and kids, but it was the closest place he could find alcohol.  
"Look, make me a gin and tonic," he mumbled as he leaned against the bar. It had been a long day and the night would be just as long.  
There was never any rest for the likes of him.  
Henry looked up and when he found the man in front of him he had to blink several times and then look again at the illustrations in the book.  
He looked exactly like one of the main characters. If it had been an ordinary person, Henry wouldn't have noticed, but his experience had taught him never to underestimate those clues.  
"Amh, mum... look at this..." Henry slid the book across the table. "Doesn't that guy look like the one drawn here?"  
Emma actually couldn't have denied it, but immediately she was seized with a sense of panic. She had no intention of going on another adventure to save someone, which would be against nature. She was the Saviour. But that couldn't happen right during a holiday, not now that she was outside of Storybrooke.  
"Yeah, interesting. So, what are we having for dessert?" she cut in.  
"Oh, come on!" said Henry. "Maybe there's something in it, wouldn't that be exciting?"  
"No, no... definitely not," said Emma in distress.  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Killian, actually being ignored.  
Henry shook his head. His mother always needed a push. He stood up and walked towards the man.  
"Henry!" groaned his mother. "Get back here, don't make trouble!"  
Rumpelstiltskin turned to look at his grandson, but his attention was caught by him, by the man. He knew immediately that he couldn't be human; he sensed his darkness immediately. But he certainly did not possess magic.  
Henry made room for himself among the people, flinching.  
"Hey, listen! I need to ask-"  
He tripped over Mr. Tennant, who spilled his beloved gin and tonic on his black shirt.  
"You dumb kid! Watch your step!" he complained.  
"Huh? Ah! I'm sorry, I don't...I don't..." Henry tried to get to his feet as he held his book tightly to his chest. And shortly thereafter, what he had most feared happened - Emma's intervention.  
"HEY!" the woman stood up, appearing rather threatening. "Watch how you talk to my son!"  
"Ah, this brat is yours? Then keep him in check!" replied Mr. Tennant.  
This also caused Killian to intervene, who was already ready to sharpen his hook.  
"Someone here should teach you manners!"  
Mr. Tennant rolled his eyes. Could it be that an assassin could not enjoy a moment of tranquility? What more was to happen?  
"Amh, excuse me. You weren't very nice."  
Oh, sure. That's great.  
Henry immediately recognised the man who had sold him the book, if he remembered correctly, his name plate said Mr. Fell.  
But yes, it was him.  
"No one asked you, dandy!" Mr. Tennant walked towards his prey, who was simply drinking a glass of wine. "Mind your own fucking business!"  
"Oh! I ain't no dandy!" he blushed. "I'm Mr. Fell, owner of the Fell Book&Shop and you're disturbing these people!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, go back to your books, you bore! Do you have a grudge against me? Then come on, step up!"  
In the meantime, Killian had approached Henry and helped him up. The boy, however, was lost looking at them. Both of those men looked exactly like the main characters in the book and he knew it couldn't be an accident. There was something going on, he was sure of it. But he couldn't have investigated further, it was better to get out of there before he found himself in the middle of a fight.

"Damn, I'm speechless!" muttered Belle, pushing the buggy. "A fight was about to break out, in front of children anyway!"  
The air was fresh and very pleasant. They would surely find another place to spend a nice evening, but Henry was not very tempted, he wanted to know more, to understand.  
"Yeah, but can you tell what you were going to ask that guy?" asked Killian to Henry. "It sounds dangerous. Be on your guard."  
Henry nodded at him, while Belle was still mumbling.  
"Really unbelievable. At least someone intervened on our behalf. Didn't they, Rumpelstiltskin?"  
Her husband didn't listen to her, though. He was out of the dark magic business now, but he had been the Dark One for so long and knew certain things when he saw them. He wasn't sure, though. He had a family now, he had four children to think about, he wanted to stay out of trouble, but something told him that wouldn't be possible.  
Eventually they found another place not far from there, but as it was now late and half the dinner had been eaten earlier, they opted for something sweet. Henry stalled before going in, however, and Emma realised that her son wanted to talk to him alone.  
"All right, kiddo. I know you won't rest until you get to the bottom of this," she sighed and it reminded her a little of the old days when she still didn't believe that fairy tale characters could be real.  
Henry didn't say anything, just handed her the book.  
"Try reading it and you'll understand why I care so much," after which he walked past them.  
Emma arched her eyebrows and, driven - she had to admit it - by a sense of curiosity, opened the book and began to read.

Past  
Two small angels with soft, white wings were hopping through the clouds, wreaking much havoc in heaven. They were undoubtedly the loudest of the new angels, though one was louder than the other.  
"Aziraphale! Look at me standing on the cloud!" the little red-haired, green-eyed angel was called Raphael.  
The other little angel, plump and with blond curls, was Aziraphale.  
"I can't do it! I fall down! And you know I'm not good at flying yet!" said the latter, his face red.  
Raphael shrugged, standing up and fluttering his tunic.  
"Do you? One day I'm going to be a beautiful, very powerful angel. And I'll be much nicer than that fool Lucifer!"  
Aziraphale assumed a worried expression.  
"Don't say such things! If he hears us... you know he's always being mean to us! If God knew, I'm sure he'd punish him properly, that is!"  
"Aaah, you don't have to be afraid of that fool!" Rafael stretched out on a cloud. "I'll protect you from him!"  
Aziraphale couldn't help but smile. There were thousands of angels in Heaven, but Raphael was her favourite, his best friend ever. He was so strong, funny and above all, not afraid of anything. And he was sure of it, one day he would truly become a beautiful and strong angel.  
"Aziraphale and Raphael! I know you are there, come down immediately!" someone suddenly exclaimed.  
"Oh, ouch," huffed Raphael. "It's Gabriel! Now he's getting angry, as usual!"  
And indeed, the little angel was not wrong, for Gabriel was waiting for them with a stern frown. The two spread their wings, descending.  
Gabriel was one of the older angels, as well as one of the strongest and most important, and both had been lucky enough to end up in his care.  
"Amh... yes, Gabriel?" asked Aziraphale, of the two the more timid and willing to follow the rules.  
"What were you doing up there? Not knowing how to fly properly yet," the archangel scolded them. Raphael, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.  
"And who knows what could happen to us, we are immortal angels!" he commented.  
"Don't be impertinent, you!" muttered Gabriel. "And now follow me."  
Aziraphale and Raphael knew what they had to do: to become an angel there were many things to learn, flying, performing miracles, managing one's abilities. Each angel was unique and always had a particular role and ability.  
Gabriel led them into a palace of transparent crystal, where they found the other little angels sitting on the floor, in a large hall decorated with statues and tapestries. They sat down next to each other, turning their attention to another angel, who along with Gabriel was in charge of their education.

"Oh, I see we're full up now."  
Hariel was a cherub, with hair like wheat and blue eyes. She always wore a crown of flowers on her head and butterflies fluttered around her. All the little angels found her beautiful, as well as very good and sweet. Gabriel barely coughed.  
"Yes, sorry we're late, I had to catch up with two brats," he answered her.  
Everyone knew that Gabriel had a thing for Hariel and he wasn't even very good at hiding it. This caused great hilarity among the pupils.  
"Look at Gabriel, he's blushing," Raphael laughed. Then Hariel spoke and everyone fell silent.  
"So, little angels. Now is the time to talk about what kind of angel you would like to be. The higher your goals, the more you will have to work."  
Raphael's hand immediately went up.  
"I want to be an archangel! And I want to create something beautiful. Something to light up the darkness of Heaven!"  
Aziraphale looked at him with shining eyes. His best friend had such clear ideas.  
"Well, we could use another archangel, couldn't we, Gabriel?" asked Hariel.  
"Hmm, yes, we could. But then you'll have to commit, Raphael."  
After that, the other angels began to talk about their ambitions, and Aziraphale felt increasingly nervous. He had a few ideas, but an angel was also a warrior and he did not feel brave enough to be one.  
But the turn to speak came for him too.  
"And you, little Aziraphale? What is it you wish to be?" asked Hariel softly.  
Aziraphale blushed.  
"I don't know... maybe a Principality. I'd like to be a guardian."  
Someone laughed, snickered. And it was a more grown-up looking angel who had done it.  
"Does that amuse you, Lucifer?" Gabriel took Aziraphale's side.  
Sitting in the back, Lucifer had an amused expression. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing that needed to be taught to him, for he had very clear ideas.  
"Why settle when you can have better?"  
"What about you? Do you already know what you want to be?" asked Hariel, calm but serious.  
Lucifer stood up. He was uncommonly beautiful.  
"I do not aim to be an angel, but a God."  
The little ones let out stunned whispers, what Lucifer had stated was quite serious.  
"I will not allow you to be blasphemous," Gabriel hissed. "You are still too young. Go back and sit down."  
Lucifer, proud and undisturbed, sat down, with Aziraphale looking at him in fear. If Raphael did not fear him at all, he was terrified of him. Their lessons continued and Gabriel and Hariel divided the little ones into two groups. For Aziraphale and Raphael, the time had come to learn how to use fire swords. Raphael did not particularly like the idea, although he was proving to be quite skilled. Aziraphale, on the other hand, was trembling with fear, his sword falling from his hand every time Raphael pointed his own at him.  
"I can't, it's no use," he whined. "Gabriel, I don't know how to fight, I'm too clumsy!"  
"Nonsense, you will learn for sure. I'll teach you everything, my word," replied the archangel in a tone that allowed for repartee.  
"You just want to make a good impression on Hariel," Raphael pointed to the cherub who was showing how elegantly and skillfully he wielded his sword.  
"You little... impertinent!" blurted Gabriel red in the face. "Anyway, it's not that. I care about you, that's why I'm so strict. And if I say you're going to be two respectable and powerful angels, that's how it will be. Do you want to try again?" he asked a little softer, turning to Aziraphale, who nodded, his eyes still a little shiny.

End Past.

Mr Fell seldom went out, and just when he decided to do so, he encountered some mischief-maker. He would have been better off going home and having a cup of tea with a good book. On his way to the bus stop, he had no idea that the prowler had started following him. Mr. Tennant never missed a chance to rob some rich gentleman, and this guy gave him the impression that he was very rich. Not least because he had dared to step in and challenge him, that cheap dandy!  
With his hands in his pockets, he went after him, keeping his distance. Only after a few meters did Mr. Fell suspect that he was being followed. To make matters worse, the bus stop was deserted. He stopped, with his back to him.  
"Is there something you want?" he asked quietly.  
Mr Tennant took out the switchblade he always carried with him.  
"Empty your pockets."  
Mr. Fell smiled, without her being able to see it, and instead of fidgeting, he turned sharply, grabbing his wrist.  
"I think you've been fooled by my appearance, but I wouldn't advise you to threaten me. I don't want to hurt you," she said, looking into his eyes.  
I'll be damned. Not a dandy, this guy was agile and not at all intimidated by his manner. This surprised Mr Tennant not a little.

"Look at that, and I thought you were a wimp."  
"I don't like violence, but if it's to defend myself I don't mind. I have nothing, he can't rob me."  
For a few moments, Mr. Fell was enchanted by his eyes of such a rare colour.  
The other shook his arm, more amused than really annoyed.  
"But you see, the dandy can fight. Yours might be courage, or maybe it's just stupidity. You don't know who I am."  
"And I don't want to know, in fact. If you want to hurt me, you're welcome to try."  
So calm despite everything. His manner annoyed Mr Tennant to no small degree, not least because at one point he had felt unable to go against him again.  
And that was not a power many people had. He looked up, seeing the bus.  
"Your bus has arrived," he whispered mellifluously.

Meanwhile, the Jones family had returned to the hotel after a not-so-disastrous evening. Henry didn't feel tired at all; in fact, he was rather curious as to what Emma thought of it.  
"So, have you read it? Have you seen the illustrations? They look exactly like those two!"  
"Wait, pause," Killian interjected, trying to speak softly so as not to wake Hope. "Do you mean to tell me that those two guys who were at the club are the same characters from that book? But angels and demons don't..."  
"Do they exist?" interrupted Henry. "A lot of people would say the same thing about you, about fairy tale characters in general."  
Emma sighed. Apparently, a Saviour always remained one, even when she decided to 'retire'.  
"All right, kid, but let's be reasonable: angels and demons? That's way over our heads. Besides, even if we wanted to do something, how do you think we could help them remember each other?"  
Henry sighed, looking away. He the book had said it all, he knew how this was going to end.  
"They were punished for loving each other," he whispered. "The archangel Raphael falls, becoming the demon Crowley. And then he and Aziraphale find each other and fall in love. And then they are punished."  
Emma remained silent, stunned and rehearsed. She understood exactly what it meant, her parents had been there and all the people of Storybrooke, but the situation was a little different there. It wasn't dark magic, but a slightly superior entity.  
"Still, it seems a tad excessive punishment," Killian commented.  
Henry joined hands, looking at his mother.  
"There must be a reason we've come this far, right? Maybe we were meant to meet!"  
That actually made sense. Emma was about to answer when she received a call from Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Yes?" he replied. "Should I be worried that you called me?"  
"That depends. There's something we need to talk about, regarding that book," Rumpelstiltskin replied from the other end of the phone. Emma tightened her lips, casting a glance at her son. She had a feeling that even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to escape the situation.  
"All right, Gold. Tell me where and when."

When Emma had said tell me the where and when, she hadn't thought it was now, at ten o'clock at night. She had just gotten back to the hotel, after all!  
Anyway, she had left Killian to look after the baby, while she and a rather enthusiastic Henry had taken a taxi and headed off near Piccadilly Circus, packed with people as usual. Rumpelstiltskin sat on a bench and was soon joined by Henry and Emma.  
"I wonder why it's always you in the middle," commented the latter.  
"Where do you think dark magic comes from? From demons of course, it's always been that way."  
Emma would surely have known better, but Henry quickly took up the conversation.  
"Do you know anything about this book?" the little boy asked.  
"I know something about angels and demons. And those two guys tonight are definitely not human, I sensed that right away. But I don't think they know they have extraordinary powers or know each other."  
"Yes!" exulted Henry. "I knew it, it's really them. Then we can easily help them."  
"But... wait," said Emma uncertainly. "We don't know what the consequences might be if we... if we..."  
"Helping people find each other has always been our job, I can't play dumb now that I know!" exclaimed Henry. "But Grandpa, I understand dark magic, but how do you know all these things?"  
"Yes indeed, you seem all too knowledgeable," said Emma suspiciously.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked away.  
"If you really want to help those two, you'd better get busy. I can do my part."  
"Your part?" asked Emma arching an eyebrow and that's when the former Dark Lord smiled.  
"They aren't the only characters in that book."  
In a place far from earth, the place inhabited by demons, Beelzebub opened her eyes. Something had changed on earth. Someone she knew was much closer than he had thought.  
And to think that it had been centuries since she had last seen him.  
Rumplestiltskin, is that you? But what have you come to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note  
> And here is the second chapter. Well, I'm not a big fan of the "Crowley and Aziraphale as children" headcanon (although I find this kind of fan art adorable). But following the ideas that came to me in my dream, I couldn't help but put them in.Another element from my dream is Belle's triplets, it was a cute thing and I put it in. Anyway, Rumpelstiltskin always knows more than the devil and it's clear that he knows Beelzebub. How come? You'll find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter two

Ever since he met Mr. Tennant, Mr. Fell constantly had the impression that he was being watched or followed, when he left the house or was simply in the library. In truth, there was no sign of the man, and it was just as well, he did not seem like a nice person. Of course, he was familiar with him, but that must have been his impression: he would never have met such a person.   
Just when he thought life couldn't have any more surprises in store for him, two people showed up that morning, a mother and child, as he later found out. Henry couldn't believe it, he was looking at a real angel. And it was so sad to think that he had been separated from his true love.   
"Oh, I remember you, boy!" exclaimed Mr. Fell happily. "You bought a book from me a few days ago."  
"Amh, that's right," replied Henry, as Emma looked around curiously. "Listen, can I ask you a few questions about this book?"   
It had been easy for Emma and Henry to think of a plan. They had learned long ago that true love's kiss could break any curse, maybe it would work for that divine punishment as well. The hard part would be to bring the two of them together and let them know they were still in love.   
Henry approached, holding the book close to his chest.   
"Listen, how come there's only one copy of this book? I haven't seen any others around? Is it a rare edition perhaps? How long have you had it? It's just, you know, I'm a collector of old books."  
He had come up with the perfect excuse, and Mr. Fell actually believed it right away.  
The man touched the pages of the book, feeling an inexplicable tremor in his arm.  
"If I'm honest, boy, I didn't remember I had it until you bought it the other day. I couldn't tell you how long it's been here," saying that he opened it, finding himself looking at the illustrations. An angel and a demon, embraced, afraid, and the fire beneath them.  
And the trembling only increased as Henry and Emma looked at him curiously.  
"Are you all right?" asked the boy, who understood well what he must be feeling. Mr. Fell actually felt sad without understanding why, his eyes focused on the incredibly familiar red-haired demon. And tears came to his eyes.  
"Yeah, it's just... it sounds like such a sad story..." he groaned.  
Henry looked at his mother, who nodded to him.  
And then he spoke.  
"Mr. Fell, how would you react if I told you that this was more than just a book?"

Past  
Looking after a group of young angels was not easy. Gabriel knew he was responsible for all of them. Despite his stern and sometimes somewhat austere manner, he cared. He just struggled to show it, unlike Hariel.  
"They're so cute," sighed the latter, butterflies always fluttering around her. "I can't imagine one day they'll grow up to be like you and me."  
The little angels were enjoying a moment's respite in the sunshine, bathing in a river of brilliant water. Aziraphale was having difficulty diving in and Crowley was trying to entice him.  
"Yeah, right," Gabriel looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Some of them worry me."  
"You speak for Aziraphale? I can tell he's your favourite, but don't worry. I'm sure he'll make a very capable angel."  
Gabriel found himself blushing. Hariel always glimpsed what he tried so hard to hide.  
"Actually, I wasn't talking about Aziraphale, I was talking about Lucifer. So young and already too ambitious. You can see for yourself how difficult he is to handle. Perhaps it would be better to keep him under control?"  
Hariel rested a hand on his arm, immediately quieting any fears the archangel might have had.  
"We will learn to correct him, it is our job after all. Oh, Gabriel. You are so strict, but you have a big heart after all..."  
"Hariel, please," groaned Gabriel. She didn't realise what she was causing him, or at least she thought she did. The two were interrupted by the joyful cries of Raphael, who had managed to pull Aziraphale into the water.  
And later Hariel laughed too.  
"You know, Gabriel, I think those two are really going to become inseparable. Like you and me, after all."  
And saying this he placed the wreath on his head.

"But I didn't want to get wet!" whined Aziraphale, soaked in water.  
"You're so funny!" laughed Raphael. "Do you know that? You're my best friend and we'll be together always. Super promised!"  
Aziraphale blushed, lowering his gaze. Raphael was so different from him, yet he was the one who understood him the most.  
He was about to reply that he was his best friend too, when the other little angel jumped on him, forcing him to dive. No one had paid any attention to Lucifer, who was already thinking big about his future under the shade of a tree.  
-

Ever since Rumpelstiltskin had said goodbye to magic, he had been careful not to lie to Belle. And in this case, it wasn't a lie, but a simple omission that he would soon put right. He had momentarily left his wife and children at the hotel and had gone off to meet an old friend. Luckily for him, London was full of immense parks, a place that suited him. He appeared on a small raised knoll, away from prying eyes, and it was there that he began to draw a circle on the grass (although he had to injure his hand to do so). Invoking a demon was something he hadn't done for a long, long time...  
Beelzebub appeared before he could even say her name.  
"Then I was not mistaken. It really is you," she whispered.  
"If you knew I was here, you could have come before I cut myself" Rumpelstiltskin pressed his free hand to the wound. "Long time no see, Beelzebub."  
She looked at him seriously, but a slight blush betrayed her impassive face.  
"I thought you lived in the United States. Instead, you're here in London."  
"A... family holiday."  
"Oh. So you have a family now?" she asked surprised.  
"A wife, yes. And four children. But that's not why I came here. I think we've stumbled upon something that concerns you, too."  
So Rumpelstiltskin told her about Henry's intentions regarding that demon and angel, but not only that. He had in fact researched Mr. Tennant and learned of his crimes.  
"I knew right away he was a demon. After all, I'm the only man who can boast of having been with one."  
Beelzebub blushed.  
"I thought we weren't here to talk about you! But so... that's it, you've seen Crowley?"  
"The very same. One of your pupils, you and Gabriel's I believe?" he asked. "By the way, how's it going with the archangel?"  
Beelzebub blushed even more.  
"Who says we're still together?"  
"Please. You dumped me to go back to him, after all," Rumpelstiltskin smiled in amusement. "You never told me much about Crowley. But since my nephew got it into his head that he wanted to help them... I guess I should know."  
Beelzebub took to pacing slowly back and forth, nervous. Her affair with Rumpelstiltskin had been short and intense. With her power she was able to travel between worlds and universes, and that was how she had come to him. She had met him when he had just become a Dark Lord and the passion had been immediate. But after all, Beelzebub had always known that whatever relationship she had entered into with anyone, he could never forget his one true love.  
"All right... as I once well told you, after the fall Crowley continued to date Aziraphale. And they fell in love. But angels can't be with demons. It's forbidden."  
"And so God punished them."  
"No, not God. But Lucifer. You have no idea how powerful he is. He made them half mortal, forcing them to be born and then die on this earth each time without ever meeting."  
"Half mortal, huh?"  
"I believe only God has the power to take away an angel or demon's powers altogether. Their powers are dormant, they don't know they're not fully human. They weren't supposed to meet, but... your arrival has changed things, apparently."  
"And are you sorry about that? I don't think so, Beelzebub. The guilt has never left you."  
He was right. She had done nothing to protect Crowley and Aziraphale, it was her fault too.  
"I don't know what the consequences might be. If Lucifer finds out I'm in the middle of it... he's promised that anyone who stands in his way will experience the same pain as those two. And God doesn't do anything, never has, and I don't understand why!" she exclaimed, looking up furiously at the sky.  
"I understand. Well, since I left Dark Magic I'm a good man, more or less. As you well know, I can relate. Losing someone we love is terrible."  
Beelzebub stiffened. She knew his whole story.  
"You always were clever with words," she hissed, finally.

"Didn't go well, huh?" asked Emma to her son, who had just left the shop. But Henry actually didn't seem down at all.  
"You know too that these things take time. Do you remember? At first you didn't believe a word I said."  
Aziraphale hadn't told them much, nor had he given any sign of remembering anything. Although Henry had had the impression of seeing a strange glint in her eyes. By now he had taken the situation to heart and was convinced that they had met by the will of fate.  
"Yes, you're right," she sighed. "I still hope we have a few days left to enjoy this holiday properly."  
Emma made to text Killian to see how the baby was doing when Henry grabbed her arm.  
"Oh, look! There's Crowley! I mean, Mr. Tennant."

The latter actually stood a few feet from the shop with his hands tucked under his pockets. Mr. Tennant had not forgotten about the man who had dared to challenge him and then left him alone. He was undoubtedly impressed, but a man like him didn't have time to waste on nonsense, not with someone like that. That day, his boss had given him an important task: to meet a very special courier who had a new kind of drug to deliver. And so he, his most trusted man, had been sent. Now he waited for the right time to go to the appointed place, completely unaware that he was very close to his lost love.  
"Henry, what do you want to do? That guy is dangerous and not very recommendable!"  
"Yeah, but you have magic!"  
"And he's a demon!"  
"Yeah, but he doesn't know that!" insisted Henry. "We have to do something to bring them together. Let's see. I'm going to pretend to be sick now!"  
Emma watched in shock as her son lay on the ground.  
"But Henry!"  
"Pretend you're panicking, go on!"  
Poor her! She was too old for such things, but after all, she was in over her head.  
Mr. Fell immediately heard Emma's screams and rushed out. Soon he saw Henry lying on the ground and his mother trying to wake him up.  
"Help! Please call for help, I don't have a phone with me!" she recited deftly, but never as well as Henry who lay completely still.  
On the other hand, Mr. Tennant had also noticed that something was wrong. He usually minded his own business and despite being a professional killer, he felt a certain protective instinct towards kids (but only when they were in mortal danger), so he approached.  
"Let me through, I'll check him out."  
It was at that moment that Mr. Fell lifted his gaze and met Mr. Tennant's, hidden behind dark lenses.  
It seemed incredible, but it had worked! Emma lowered herself onto Henry.  
"Good boy, now what?" she whispered.  
Her son groaned, then opened his eyes.  
"He's awake!" exclaimed Mr. Fell. "But we still have to call someone."  
As if nothing had happened, Henry rose to his feet.  
"There's no need, I'm fine! A little rest will do me good, won't it mum?"  
In deep embarrassment, Emma lowered her gaze, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away. Oh, she was going to ground that kid, all right!  
Then Mr. Fell and Mr. Tennant looked at each other, not understanding exactly what had happened. The former tried to turn around, but was blocked by the latter's words.  
"If it was all a way of attracting my intention, know that I'm flattered."  
"E-eh? This, then! I didn't do anything, I didn't understand what exactly happened!"Mr Fell turned to look at him, noticing how charming he was in the sunlight.  
"Don't be shy," he smiled. "Everyone would like me."  
Mr Fell was shocked at the confidence she was giving him.  
"I don't even know her!"  
Mr. Tennant smiled amusedly, looking at his bookshelf.  
"So you work here, huh? I'm not surprised. I'm not a big fan of books, but I guess if I came in to look, you couldn't kick me out."  
Damn. He was screwed, totally screwed.  
Mr. Fell had no idea what the man wanted from him and didn't know how wise it was to let him into his own bookstore. If he tried to rob him, he would have no problem confronting him, but he had the distinct feeling that Mr. Tennant's intentions were quite different. So he watched him suspiciously.  
Mr Tennant, on the other hand, had no idea what the hell he was doing there; he didn't even like books.  
"Curious how we always meet, one way or another," he began to say, looking absent-mindedly at the books.  
Mr. Fell, from behind the counter, watched him wary but with interest. He couldn't help but admire his lean, slender body, his red hair and his lips. It wasn't entirely new to him, truth be told.  
"You know how to rescue someone?" he asked interestedly.

"Ngk," he muttered. "A few years ago I took a first aid course. It can be useful to learn certain things, but I think that kid was faking it. This is already the second time I've met him and the second time I've met you too. Do you have a name?"  
Mr. Fell blushed, at first a little withdrawn. But then he spoke.  
"Oscar Fell. But no one ever calls me by my first name. Do you?"  
"Anthony Tennant. But no one ever calls me by my first name either. Mr. Tennant is my stage name."  
"Stage name?" asked Mr. Fell.  
The other bit his lip. Right, what a fool, he certainly didn't know about his career as a hitman. And speaking of the job, he remembered his very important appointment.  
"FUCK! I had an appointment!" he made to leave, but stopped first. "You'll have some paper and a pen, won't you? I'll leave you my number!"  
Afterwards Mr. Fell didn't understand why she had agreed.

"So you're dedicated to good now? Gee, I never would have guessed that. So it really is true that love changes people."  
Beelzebub had taken to walking beside Rumpelstiltskin, among the common people.  
"But I didn't think you'd even want to help others."  
"Let's talk about my family after all. Let's be clear, I only go to so much trouble for them. We're sure your angelic boyfriend won't try to hurt me, right?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, making her roll her eyes.  
Beelzebub and Gabriel's relationship was, for obvious reasons, secret and not easy. They had thought about breaking up many times, without ever really getting around to it. They had loved each other since she was an angel herself. Aziraphale and Crowley had only been punished for being found out, and they - she and Gabriel - had done nothing to find a solution.  
"I don't think he'll show up. Are you staying here then?" asked Beelzebub as she looked around the hotel. "I'm not sure your wife will be pleased to meet me."  
"If it's because you're a demon, you don't have to worry."  
"It's... not what I'm worried about, actually."  
Perhaps it was more the fact that she had been with Rumpelstiltskin that worried her. They walked into the hotel and up to the suite, where Belle was trying to look after her babies. The triplets were asleep, while little Gideon protested that he didn't want to get dressed.  
"Where has your father got to?" she sighed.  
Shortly after, her husband appeared in the room, followed by Beelzebub. Gideon looked at the surprised newcomer, then smiled.  
"Rumpelstiltskin!" gasped Belle. "I thought we agreed, no sudden appearances!" then he just relaxed. "Who is this woman?"  
"I'm no one," Beelzebub muttered.  
"Belle, she's... an old friend of mine," Rumpelstiltskin explained, remaining vague. "Sorry I didn't warn you but... I think you'll understand everything when we meet up with Emma and Henry."  
"Wait, Emma and Henry?" Belle took her only child in her arms, and as she made to approach she immediately sensed something strange coming from the woman. Being married to a former Dark Lord, she had learned to be familiar with certain things.  
"What are you?" she asked shortly afterwards. Beelzebub grimaced, looking at Rumpelstiltskin and having a vague idea that this wasn't going to end well.

It was absurd, ridiculous, how her family holiday had turned into a very important mission like that. Not only that, Henry had managed to get the whole family involved, even Rumpelstiltskin.  
There was a time when that wouldn't have been the case, but better to have him as a friend than an enemy.  
It was he who had taken the initiative and then called them, telling them that he had met someone who might be able to help them. And indeed she was surprised when she found herself in front of a rather petite woman with expressive blue eyes. They had arranged to meet at an outdoor café, as there were so many of them it was unthinkable to be outside. The thing Emma noticed was how Gideon held out his small hands towards the newcomer, who merely ignored him.  
"Please, no more weird stuff. I've made the plan for today," she sighed, thinking back to her son's fake illness.  
"Weird stuff? I'm completely in the dark!" Belle pointed out.  
Rumpelstiltskin then signalled Beelzebub to speak to her and she cursed him because she didn't feel like explaining everything from scratch.  
"Alright. First of all, my name is Beelzebub and I'm a demon and-"  
"What?!" exclaimed Harry excitedly. "I've heard of you, you're a known demon, however... there, I assumed you were a man."  
Beelzebub blushed and made to answer him curtly, but was interrupted by a surprised and somewhat startled Belle.  
"W-what? Like a demon? But... is this some kind of joke?"  
Emma realised it would be best to explain everything in an orderly fashion to avoid confusion and so she did. Belle immediately believed her, she had no reason to doubt and was very moved by Aziraphale and Crowley's story.

"I feel so sorry for them. I know what it's like to be deprived of your memory," she admitted.  
"Yeah, but this isn't magic, it's the work of a demon," Emma looked at Beelzebub. She never thought demons could be so similar to humans. Beelzebub looked back at her.  
"Rumpelstiltskin told me there was a book involved."  
Henry picked up Good Omens, placing it on the coffee table.  
"Who wrote it? Wasn't it you?" asked Emma.  
The demon was disturbed for a few moments, then she began to caress the cover and leaf through it. And when she saw her angel self depicted, when she read what had once been her name, she shuddered and tears came to her eyes. Millions of years had passed since then...  
"No... it wasn't me..." she said thoughtfully.  
Henry stepped closer.  
"So you were that cherub? Hariel, wasn't it?"  
She nodded imperceptibly.  
"We were in the business of training new angels. Aziraphale and Crowley were among them," she whispered. "But we made a mistake: Lucifer."  
And a shudder ran through her.  
"Yes, we know who you mean," Emma said. "But you... I mean, why are you on his side?"  
"I didn't want to fall. And Crowley didn't, but Lucifer dragged us down with him!" Beelzebub blurted, clenching his fists. It was too painful a memory.  
"And then he cursed them, didn't he?" asked Henry, not caring about the tension that had built up.  
The demon nodded, closing his eyes. He remembered all too well the day Lucifer had pronounced his sentence on the traitor who had dared to fall in love with an angel. From his throne, he enjoyed watching them, laughing at their condition, which he himself had caused. And she had done nothing, could do nothing.  
"There is nothing I can do. I am powerful, but Lucifer is superior to me," she rolled her eyes. "I just wonder if this is all God's work or who knows what else."  
"Well, God's work," Emma muttered. "If you cared about those two you could have at least taken a chance!"  
Beelzebub clapped his hand on the table, getting up.  
"Don't talk about things you don't know, human. You have no idea what it's like to be in my position."  
The others fell silent. Emma certainly wasn't afraid of facing a demon, though Beelzebub was not to be trifled with. Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat.  
"So, will you be much longer?" he asked calmly,  
Henry then interjected.  
"Actually, I think there is a way."  
Beelzebub glared at him, then laughed.  
"Don't tell me it's that story about true love's kiss or something? Please! That stuff can only work with you fairy tale characters, not an angel and a demon!"  
"Well, why not?" asked Belle, who had remained silent until that moment. "It has always worked with us so far. Love is very, very powerful. And I don't think that Lucifer knows what it means."  
Beelzebub would have loved to say how cheesy it all sounded to her, but she wasn't in the right frame of mind: she loved someone very much too.  
Someone who, until now, had been watching her movements with a watchful eye and was now approaching. When Henry saw him, he recognised him at once: it had to be the Archangel Gabriel, the same one as in the book illustration.  
"Hello. The gentlemen will excuse me, but Beelzebub and I need to talk" Gabriel arrived, resting a hand on one of her shoulders.  
Belle's eyes widened.  
"Oh, my... but he's an angel! I have a real angel here before me!"  
"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, turning to Beelzebub. "Well?"  
She blushed, getting up to follow him. And as they walked away, Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand in amusement.  
"It's good to see you again, Gabriel!"  
He didn't reply, he had no desire or time for the moment. The two walked away where no one could hear them.  
"In heaven's name, that's why you haven't been around lately! You were hanging out with your ex!" said Gabriel without being able to hide his annoyance.  
"Let me get this straight, you followed me because you're jealous? Are you being serious? Rumpelstiltskin is married and then we were together a long, long time ago..."  
"That's not just why I'm here," he gently grabbed her by the wrist. "I know what's going on."  
"Oh. Then you must know that Aziraphale and Crowley have met. It never happened, it was because of the..."  
"Of the little boy who found the book," he concluded his sentence. Beelzebub looked at him with arched eyebrows.  
"Gabriel, you don't say."  
"Yes. I wrote that book," he replied, looking away.  
It all made more sense now, roughly.  
"I can't believe you, you unconscious man!" she blurted. "If Lucifer found out..."

"It wouldn't be my only secret," he reminded her. "Yes, it would. I wrote that book with our story written in it. Some time ago I went to the bookshop where Aziraphale works and left it there. I hoped he would find it, that it would remind him of something. But I didn't count on him finding that little boy," he explained, as he shook his head.  
He was an unconscious madman. He had done something though, acted, unlike her.  
"'You came face to face with him..." she murmured.  
Gabriel looked so hard and ironic, but she knew him better than anyone, knew how much he had suffered, how guilty he felt.  
"Yeah. And he obviously didn't know who I was. But I know who he is," the archangel murmured, remembering for a moment the innocent little angel that Aziraphale once was and feeling a twinge in her stomach. "Anyway, the kid found the book, so I'd say we should cooperate now."  
"Wait, what! I thought you came here to stop us!"  
"I'd say we've been standing still for too long, Bel. But let's get one thing straight: I don't want anything to do with your ex," he finally clarified.

Mr. Fell had agonised for a long time over what to do, but he knew it would finally be pointless. It was like the books he read, he could not resist calling that man and he did not understand why. The man was so different from him, practically his opposite, and yet there was something that attracted him strongly. He didn't own a mobile phone, so he called him on the landline he kept in the shop, already knowing he would regret it.  
Mr. Tennant, for his part, was in his small flat. Eventually he managed to get to his appointment, pick up the load of drugs and even kept some for himself. It was amazing how resistant he was to certain substances, although it wasn't a real habit he liked to get high every now and then.  
He was about to stick a needle in the vein in his arm when his mobile phone rang. It must be Mr. Fell, he was sure of it. So he dropped everything and rushed to answer it.  
"Hello?" he asked, trying not to sound impatient.  
"Mr. Tennant," he whispered agitatedly. "I... amh... I was afraid to disturb you."  
"Bothering me? Nonsense?" replied the other, feeling rather foolish. "So you called me back. And I thought you didn't like me at all, but after all, everybody likes me!"  
Mr. Fell would usually have been irritated, but not in that case. In fact, he was actually glad that he had called him. Yes, he undoubtedly liked the man and he liked him a lot.  
"I thought it only fair to call you back, since I'm finding out that you're not as bad as you look. At least I think so. You're familiar to me," he confessed.  
"Really? Well, in fact your face doesn't look familiar either, I wonder if we've met before," Mr. Tennant replied. "So, would you be willing to at least give me a date or not?"  
Mr. Fell weighed that question a bit, though he knew the answer was obvious, if not obvious.  
Why not? After all, what could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter four

The two men had agreed to meet in a quiet place, away from prying eyes, so that they could converse peacefully. At least, that was the intention, but Mr. Fell was terrified (and a little hopeful) that they would be rushed.  
St. James Park was very well known and populated, but by that time (it was actually almost dark) it became quite intimate. And that was enough for Mr. Fell to have doubts: perhaps he had been wrong to trust them so much? Mr. Tennant had always tried to rob him, and in general he did not seem to be a very nice person. But something in him, an ancient instinct, told him to trust.  
And even if he did, it was too late. Sitting on the bench, he saw Mr. Tennant coming with his swaying, rather sexy walk.   
"So here we are, then," the man exclaimed as he sat down next to him. "I'm very glad you said yes. I like you very much."  
Mr. Fell adjusted his collar, feeling it tighten. Oh yes, the man was quite charming.  
"M-but how, you tell me like this?"  
"Of course! It's not like we're twelve years old. I was amazed at your coolness. You've got guts. And to think you have such an angelic little face."  
Mr. Fell blushed, clearing his throat.  
"So... what do you do for a living, except thug?"  
"Hey!" blurted out the other. "All right, yes. I'm a hitman and quite often I do something that's a bit illegal, sometimes I even do drugs, but... wait, you don't want to report me, do you? Or maybe you're a cop! Of course, that would explain everything!" began Mr. Tennant, making him smile.   
"I'm not a policeman and... I don't want to report you, but maybe I should? You tried to rob me," he challenged him.  
The other wrinkled his brow and sulked like a child.  
"There must have been a catch!"  
His spontaneous reaction made Mr. Fell laugh heartily, and when it happened, Mr. Tennant understood that he had been taken for a ride.  
"I'm not going to report you to anyone, but I'm obviously not in a good position. I could pass as your accomplice, but... why are you doing this?"  
Mr. Tennant would normally have responded aggressively and shut up anyone who dared meddle in his affairs, but with this man he just couldn't get angry.  
"Because there's nothing else I can aspire to... I'm like that, I'm bad," he whispered.  
"What? But that's not possible, no one is ever completely good or bad."  
Mr. Tennant gave him a mischievous smile.  
"You seem so much like a completely good guy to me, that must be why I like you. You balance me out."  
Mr. Fell blushed again, this time more flattered.  
"But do you hit on everyone you try to rob?"  
"No, only the pretty one like you."  
Flatterer, Mr. Fell found himself thinking, but he did like him. He liked him, of course he didn't know if he could make the man a good man, should they continue dating. But he had the impression that Mr. Tennant was hiding much more than he wanted to show. It was the latter who got up and offered to go for a drink. He also promised not to do anything bad, if stealing a kiss was a bad intention.

The next day...

Gabriel had a long talk with Henry and his family. The kid was smart, way too smart to be Rumpelstiltskin's idiot nephew, but at least now he knew he had an ally on his side. Henry had found the book that had been destined for Aziraphale. Was it a sign from fate or some entity he knew?  
He didn't know what he was doing outside the Fell Book&Shop, because looking at Aziraphale, remembering him as a child and thinking about how he hadn't protected him only made him feel sick. Yet he tried every time to recall his memory.  
He walked in that morning and found Aziraphale, Mr. Fell to others, all intent on arranging his books. He looked radiant, happy, perhaps he had had a good evening? He knew it had to be Crowley, the two had finally met, creating a tiny gap in Lucifer's seemingly perfect plan.   
Mr. Fell lifted his gaze, smiling in Gabriel's direction.  
"Oh, hello. I haven't seen you in a while."  
"Amh, yes. I... I've been busy..." Gabriel avoided hisgaze. What would have happened if Aziraphale had regained his memory?  
Would she hate him? He was his pupil after all, his favourite among the angels, and he had done nothing to protect him.  
"Yes, I suppose so. Would you like to see some new arrivals?"  
"No, actually I just wanted to see him...!"  
The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Aziraphale looked at him surprised, blushing.  
"Oh, emh... Geez, that's the second man to come after me already!"  
"NO!" damn it, the situation was getting awkward for Gabriel. "It's not what it looks like, I... listen, I can't tell you anything right now, just know that I know you."

Gabriel hoped he hadn't frightened him. Mr. Fell, however, only looked surprised.  
"Do you know me, really? Forgive me, but I see so many people..."  
"Yes, indeed. Just know that I'm a person who cares about you... a very, very stupid person" Gabriel shook his head.  
He had always prided himself on his rigid self-control, when he was much more human than he wanted people to believe.  
He didn't add anything else after his embarrassing exit, but rather just walked out of the shop. He kept his gaze down, but when he heard someone appear beside him, he lifted it.  
"Oh, please. Leave me alone," he blurted, looking at Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Come on, Gabriel. Don't you think it's time we put certain disagreements aside?" the other asked, smiling.  
"The disagreement in this case is the fact that you were with Beelzebub, why should we get along!"  
"Because I'm a powerful human, because my enmity gets you nowhere, and then... I mean, I'm a married man now!"  
Rumpelstiltskin approached him, patting him on the shoulder, and Gabriel stood still and rigid.  
"Are you really sure you're only helping us because you want to? Or is there something you're drawn to and want? Like, I don't know... my angelic power?"  
Rumpelstiltskin smiled, not showing the slightest concern.  
"Actually, I'd prefer demonic power."  
"Ah! You ugly...!"  
"Don't get hot, I'm only joking," Rumpelstiltskin replied, now bored. "Anyway, we'd better team up considering the boss down there is likely to get angry. Because we all know he's going to find out sooner or later."  
Gabriel didn't answer. As much as it cost him to admit it, he was right.

Mr. Tennant hadn't had such a pleasant evening in... practically forever. With a lifestyle like his it was hard to make connections, hardly anyone wanted to overlook his misdeeds. But Mr. Fell had gone further, seeing a human side in him.  
Although it wasn't even noon, Mr. Tennant was already drinking and more than a little tipsy. He had flats to rob that day, his boss was counting on him, he was his most trusted man. He had hoped that these two sides of his life - work and Mr Fell - would never cross paths.  
He didn't know why he was now sitting there drinking like a complete idiot. But something was nagging at him. His life in general had never been easy, it had been more about survival than anything else. This man he had met made him happy, but sad at the same time.

_"Can I give you a kiss?"  
"Oh, come on. We're only on our second date. Let's wait for maybe the third." ___

__They'd spent a lovely evening in a restaurant, the Ritz, then gone for a walk. If he had been just another guy, Mr. Tennant wouldn't have even asked his permission, but the truth was, he didn't want to hurt him in any way.  
While he was basking in his partly sad and partly happy thoughts, another demon was passing by, watching through the glass windows of the club. Oh, how long it had been since he had seen him! And what had become of his young pupil, who did not even know his own true nature.  
Beelzebub did not understand later what seized her at that moment, but she could not resist the impulse to enter and head towards him, which cost her a lot of courage.  
"May one know what you are doing?" she reproached him apprehensively.  
Mr. Tennant - Crowley - looked at her, trying to bring her into focus.  
"Who are you? I don't know you, leave me alone!"  
"Eh no! I have been aloof for too long. I didn't raise you for... this!" she exclaimed furiously, getting a confused look in return.  
"You drunkard," he muttered. "Waiter, another round!"  
At that moment his mobile phone rang and Mr Tennant answered. It was his boss.  
"Yes...?" he asked in a ringing tone.  
"Mr. Tennant, may I ask where you are? You're late, what's your head telling you?"  
"Huh? Ah, yeah, sorry boss, I was just... hey!"  
Beelzebub took the phone out of his hands. His heart cried just to see him in such a state.  
"Who is this idiot you're working for, huh?" she huffed, then spoke directly into the phone. "Look, just stay away from him, he doesn't want any more of this!"  
Mr. Tennant's face painted a look of terror.  
"But what did you say to him? Have you any idea of the trouble you have got me into?!"  
"No, and listen to me!" Beelzebub pointed his finger at him. "It's complicated to explain, but you must stand by Az-Mr. Fell! He has more power than I do in this case. And I'm sorry, I'm really sorry about this..."  
Mr. Tennant had the impression that there were tears in his eyes, and for that he was sorry.  
"But I don't understand, who are you?"  
Beelzebub sighed.  
"A person who cares about you. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything sooner. But please, that man is the only one who can help you find yourself."  
Afterwards, Mr Tennant was under the impression that all this was just a consequence of being drunk. But he soon realised that this was not the case._ _

__Past  
Aziraphale and Raphael had grown up and this day was very important. The two of them would finally get their official positions, along with their companions.  
"Damn, why do I have to be so nervous?"  
Aziraphale moved his wings nervously while Raphael looked at him with a bored look. The two of them had grown in skill as much as in beauty and their bond had matured as well, becoming closer and more intense.  
"Now, now, this is just a formality, you are already a Principality. My beloved little angel" Raphael approached him, batting his eyelashes mischievously. He definitely had an angelic attitude compared to the others, but that was what drove Aziraphale crazy, he adored him.  
"Please, Raphael, this is worse. What if I'm not a good angel?"  
Raphael smiled softly, caressing his face.  
"Aziraphale, you are the sweetest and bravest angel I know, how could you fail in this task of yours?"  
He then looked around and, after making sure no one was around, placed a kiss on his lips, innocent but full of meaning. Aziraphale would have gladly reciprocated, if Hariel had not come calling.   
There were several angelic creatures who would be given their official position that day, and Aziraphale could hardly wait. Raphael, on the other hand, was more relaxed, looking forward to officially becoming an archangel. Gabriel and Hariel called them all, one by one, and when it was Aziraphale's turn, Raphael had to give him a plug.   
He arrived in front of Gabriel, who handed him a sword of fire.  
"Principality Aziraphale, this is your weapon. Use it wisely and carry out your task," the Archangel told him, unable to hide a certain pride. Aziraphale took the sword in his hand, trembling. He would be a protector, a warrior, a true angel after so much time spent learning and observing.  
He nodded slightly, then made his way back to the other angels. As he did so, however, he heard someone complain loudly.  
"This is stupid."  
The comment came from Lucifer, who stood with his arms folded, glaring at Hariel and Gabriel. As time went by, the young angel-turned-cherub had become more and more isolated from everything and everyone, and had even become obscure.  
"Exactly what is stupid?" asked Hariel quietly, but firmly. It was then that Lucifer stood up, pointing all around him.  
"Everything I see. Who decided that you should be in charge? Did God himself tell you that? There never is, at this point it would be fair to question whether he exists or not."  
"I will not allow you to say such blasphemous things, not on this day!" exclaimed Gabriel, who had long since realised that Lucifer could not be like the others. "If you must make such comments, then get out of here and stay out!"  
Surprised murmurs were heard. Lucifer stood up, spreading his magnificent white wings.  
"One day I will rule over all and you will repent. That day is near."  
He moved his wings and then took flight, while the other angels looked on in amazement. Raphael blinked.  
"Sometimes it's really creepy."  
"D-do you really think that one day he will become as strong as God?" asked Aziraphale frightened.  
"Oh, that can't happen. But if it does, we'll know how to deal with it," he smiled. Aziraphale was a little calmer from that moment on. If he had Raphael beside him to support him, he could succeed in anything.  
-_ _

__"No shoes!"  
There was something far more challenging than dark magic: small children. Gideon could put even someone like Rumpelstiltskin to the test, and the same ability had the newborn triplets Rose, Michael and Robbie, so adorable and challenging.  
"Come on, we have to get out of here," Rumpelstiltskin sighed impatiently. "Do you want Mommy to be mad at me?"  
"Yes!."  
"Oh, good. Great."  
Belle came out of the bathroom, dressed and perfumed. If she looked at her husband, she could see the great change she had undergone. They had been through so much together, and more than once Belle had feared they were destined to break up. But now they were there, in love, with four children to look after.  
Yet something was bothering her. Rumplestiltskin had never told her that he was dealing with demons. The whole thing terrified and thrilled her at the same time. Should she have trusted her husband completely? Or would she have been better off expressing her doubts?  
She walked over, taking Gideon to finish dressing him._ _

__"This can be harder than facing an evil fairy, can't it?" asked Belle with a smile.  
"Oh, I never had any doubt," Rumpelstiltskin replied, taking his only child in his arms. Belle strained another smile, but soon it was hard for her to pretend not to.  
"So, amh... You and that demon, Beelzebub, had an affair?"  
She knew that Rumpelstiltskin had had several affairs in his life, even before he met her, but who knows why she felt a strong grip of jealousy at that moment. Maybe it was because he couldn't compare himself to the Lady of Hell, maybe it was because he didn't feel enough.  
"It was a long time ago, Belle. I was a Dark Lord, she was a demon, you'll understand that the two go together."  
"And now you're... friends?"  
"I'd say we're two people who work together. That's not jealousy I see in your eyes, is it?"  
Caught in the act, Belle looked away, blushing.   
"Maybe a little. But I'm also afraid. I mean, don't demons do things like tempt?"  
Belle didn't add anything else, but Rumpelstiltskin immediately knew what she meant: she was afraid he might give in to the darkness again. This did not anger him, he had no right to be; after all, how many times had he betrayed her trust?  
"If there is anything you fear, know that you must not. Beelzebub is not here to tempt me, but to help those two. And you have no reason to be jealous, she's busy. And so am I, of course."  
Belle relaxed at those words of his. Right, what a fool to fear, things were different now.  
"You're right. So come on, let's finish dressing the children and get out!"_ _

__Mr. Tennant hadn't fully recovered from his hangover, but he was running out of time: his boss was waiting for him. And he was not the patient type. So he approached and then entered the abandoned warehouse where they were. And there he was. Nobody knew his name and his story, but Mr. Tennant did not care to know. After all, it was thanks to him that he had an occupation and an income.  
"Amh... I'm here, boss."  
The latter had two grey eyes that were as beautiful as they were icy, very often Mr. Tennant had difficulty looking at him.  
"Mr. Tennant. The woman who was on the phone seemed very furious at me. A friend of yours?"  
He looked away. He imagined he'd want to talk about it, but he hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble.  
"Amh... no. I don't know who that woman is. At least I think so, I was actually quite drunk."  
The chief looked at him sideways, observing for the first time something different in the gaze of his trusted subordinate.  
"Is there perhaps something you would like to tell me? Any secrets? There should be a relationship of trust between us, after all."  
Mr. Tennant found the courage to look at him, if only for a moment: he had the impression that, by watching him, his boss could read everything that was going on in his head.  
"No... absolutely not."  
"Really?" the other asked then. "Because you know... you have a dangerous life, you have devoted yourself to me, to being my most trusted hitman. And you know very well that it is impossible for the likes of you to bind themselves to anyone."  
Mr. Tennant tightened his lips, frightened. He knew he couldn't commit to anyone, the relationships he'd had had were always just sex, but falling in love would be dangerous. And the last thing he wanted was to put Aziraphale in danger.  
"Of course I do, boss," he replied convincingly. "And I'm not interested in love anyway."  
The chief looked at her, making him fear the worst. But shortly afterwards he clicked his tongue.  
"All right, I just wanted to make sure. Now go, you have work to do."  
Mr. Tennant nodded and walked away. Left alone in the dark, the Chief lifted himself up so that faint rays of sunlight grazed his face.  
"That damn thing smells like a terrible angel. I'd say I need to pay someone a little visit."_ _

__"So you went to see Aziraphale, huh?" whispered Beelzebub.  
She and Gabriel were watching the slow flow of the river below them, the sky was slightly grey over their heads.   
The archangel nodded.  
"Surely you must have thought I was mad. But it's hard to pretend. Do you think they will hate us?"  
Beelzebub looked at him in surprise. Gabriel acted tough and hardly became sentimental. But deep down he was capable of feelings like affection and love. And she was no different.  
"I.... I don't know. They wouldn't be wrong. When I think of Crowley, what he was like and what he's come to..."  
Gabriel rested a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to look at him.  
"I am even more guilty than you are. I did not protect you, I did not prevent your fall."  
Beelzebub blushed and sighed at that contact. Years and hardships had failed to separate them. United not only in love, but in guilt.  
"There was nothing you could do, Crowley and I's fall was an accident, you know that."_ _

__Gabriel nodded, letting her know that yes, he knew. After that he leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"I have to go now. Please, in the name of my sanity, stay away from your ex."  
Beelzebub rolled her eyes. Could it be that he was so jealous?  
"You have nothing to worry about," she reassured him. After that Gabriel moved away and only shortly after he was sure that no one saw him, he lifted himself up on his wings.  
Beelzebub did not know what to do now, perhaps she should keep an eye on Crowley, make sure she did not get into trouble. She finished formulating that thought when a presence appeared behind her. She wouldn't need to look at it to know that it was Lucifer, the King of Hell.  
"Well, well, well, it's been a while. Beelzebub, how are things in Hell? Or have you hardly been there lately?"  
She turned around, trying to appear impassive, but in truth she was trembling before him and what he was capable of.  
"You... To what do I owe your visit?" she whispered.  
"Why, don't you know? I have found a new job here on Earth. In particular I have a group of people working for me. Oh, but if you knew, there is one in particular that gives me great satisfaction."  
It didn't take Beelzebub long to put the pieces back together and to realise that Lucifer was the one who was making Crowley's life impossible.  
"Did you...? But why? Why are you making Crowley's life difficult? Wasn't it enough for you to curse him, to take everything away from him? Now this too?"  
She advanced towards him, furious. She couldn't understand why Lucifer had gone to such great lengths, he who had his entire kingdom at his disposal and loyal demons to serve him.  
"Why would he choose me?" he hissed.  
Before Beelzebub could say anything, Lucifer made a motion with his hand, sending her straight into a deep sleep. He held her body with one arm, while his free hand brushed against her head, reading her thoughts. There he could make out the name and face of the boy who wanted to ruin his plans. And when he saw him, he was amused._ _

__"Mom, can't we stay a few more days? We can't leave everything in the lurch right now!"  
They were due to leave in two days and Henry wasn't sure if things would work out in such a short time. Emma, who was vainly trying to take a picture of Hope and the ducks, sighed.  
"Henry, I know you've taken this to heart. But understand, we don't belong here."  
"You were a Saviour once. And I know you still are, please don't forget that," Henry muttered, turning away from his mother, angry.  
"Hey, where's he going?" asked Killian.  
"He's a bit upset about... well, all this. Nonsense, we didn't come here to be heroes," Emma complained.  
"Maybe it's no accident our fates crossed. Henry's right, you're still the Salvatirce after all."  
Emma elbowed him, she just couldn't stand it when those two went at her. But after all, she knew her son was right._ _

__Henry didn't go far. As he challenged the trusty book he now carried everywhere, he realised he had to speed things up. Crowley and Aziraphale liked each other, it wouldn't be hard to bring them to kiss! But he was just a boy, perhaps not even too convincing. Perhaps he simply needed to act as he had done years before with Emma: tell them everything, lead them to believe in the possibility of the impossible._  
He sighed, coming to a paragraph in the book, the one about Lucifer. An angel so beautiful and powerful, he had ended up falling miserably.  
Then he felt a breath of cold wind and a hand rest on his shoulder: a man dressed in black was holding his shoulder.  
"I've finally got you, Henry."_


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Tennant couldn't believe it. He had done it again, he had given in to the boss's orders and committed yet another murder. This would not have weighed on him before Mr. Fell, but now how was it that he found himself questioning everything? He was a murderer, a thief, a bad person by definition. He didn't know much about Mr Fell, yet it was as if they had known each other all their lives, which was incredible.  
He rubbed his hands under the table as he waited for him. They had decided to meet again at the Ritz for lunch, but before that he had been busy with some work for the boss and so his hands had become bloodied. Even now that he had cleaned them - and cleaned himself - Mr. Tennant was full of doubts and fears. Mr. Fell arrived shortly afterwards, elegant and perfumed as always, giving him a beautiful angelic smile that Mr. Tennant tried to return. The boss had always been clear with him: never to get involved with anyone, with the kind of life he led it was impossible, but this man had arrived suddenly and unexpectedly.  
"Sorry I'm late, I had some clients and... everything OK, dear?"  
She had gotten into the habit of giving him that nickname, which suited Mr. Tennant just fine, it was like a warm caress.  
"It's... all right..." she whispered without looking at him. But Mr. Fell knew immediately that there had to be more to it.  
"Have you had any trouble at... er, work?"  
Only then did Mr. Tennant have the courage to look at him. To tie him down would have been selfish; perhaps it was best to put the brakes on everything now while there was still time.  
"I, um, listen, do you like me?"  
Mr. Fell was surprised by that question. The man was always very sure of himself, but now he seemed fragile.  
"I thought it was clear. But what's the problem? You worry me."  
Mr. Tennant sighed. If he told him everything in detail, he would end up losing him.  
"You're a real angel," he whispered. "And I like you so, so much. We've only known each other for a short while, but I feel like we've been together forever. The thing is, I'm a monster, a demon. My life is full of darkness, if you knew... if you knew..."  
Mr Fell reached out a hand, squeezing his arm. Mr. Tennant was the last person he thought he would fall in love with, and yet it had happened. He felt very protective of him. And guilty.  
"Anthony, life is about choices. You don't have to pursue this path."  
"You don't understand," he groaned. "When you have this life, it's hard to get out of it. And I can't drag you into this shit too, it's not fair. What was I thinking?"  
Mr. Fell tightened his lips.  
"If you're trying to dump me, know that I'm adamant."  
"I'm a murderer!" he struggled to keep his voice low.  
"And what do you think we'd solve if I got away from you?" Mr. Fell, on the other hand, had raised his voice, so much so that Mr. Tennant was now looking at him; he had never seen those eyes before.  
"But you... you have no duty to me."  
But that was not what Mr. Fell felt. And now that he was touching him, he felt incredibly sad and furious with himself.  
"Believe me... I do."

Past

Being a true angel, a principality, brought as much satisfaction as it did responsibility. In fact, Aziraphale had so many things to do and various commitments that he sometimes found himself thinking back to the good times of play and leisure when he was younger.   
Raphael was also a busy angel and, despite his somewhat rebellious nature, was highly respected.  
Many things had changed in those years: Lucifer had long ago been cast out of paradise and created his own place called Hell, of which he had also proclaimed himself the undisputed king. Since then, many people have abandoned the right path to follow him, some out of curiosity, others with more malicious intentions. What Aziraphale did not know was that Raphael was also curious about this forbidden place for angels. Gabriel repeated this to him over and over: horrible things happened to those who dared to give in to curiosity...  
"Ah, there you are, Aziraphale. How is my splendid guardian angel?"  
Raphael had risen high on his wings, as usual with his mischievous smile plastered on his face. Paradise was as lush and gorgeous as ever around him.  
"Raphael!" blushed the principality. "I, amh... What are you doing here? I thought you were with Hariel somewhere."  
"Hariel gave me a few moments of freedom to go see my beloved," he said, clasping his hands. "Hey, Aziraphale. Feel like doing something new?"  
The prince had no idea what he meant by doing something new, but who knows why he didn't have a good feeling about it.  
"What kind?"  
Raphael looked around.  
"I was thinking, for example... a little trip to Hell."

On hearing that name, Aziraphale was seized with panic.   
"What?! M-ma Raphael, it's forbidden to go there, you know we can't!"  
"I know, but haven't you ever wondered what could be there? We just need to stay there for a while, then we'll come back."  
But Aziraphale had already decided that he wasn't going anywhere. He got chills just thinking about that godforsaken place of the fallen.  
"I don't want to go, really..."  
"Hmm!" Raphael shrugged at him. "Fine, then I'll go alone."  
"What?! No! Raphael, promise me you won't go to that place! Please!"  
The archangel gave him a smile that Aziraphale could not interpret. And then he heard his words, loud and clear:  
"All right, I promise not to go there."  
For the rest of the day the two of them did not speak, indeed they spent hours full of sweetness and happiness together, but Aziraphale's heart was as if crushed by a heavy boulder. She didn't know if she could trust Raphael at that particular moment and didn't know what to do. Was he to keep up with him? Check up on him? Alert one of his superiors?  
Evening had fallen and Aziraphale had taken a break. It had not been long since he had parted from Raphael, and as he flew he heard strange murmurs, but he did not pay much attention. And immediately he panicked: perhaps it would be better to stay close to him to avoid trouble? He knew how proud Raphael was, but he didn't feel like leaving him alone.  
As he was deciding what to do, he met Hariel and Gabriel on his way and a sigh escaped him. They were just as much in love as he and Raphael were. Hariel was the only one who could melt Gabriel with her sweet and sincere manner.  
"Oh, look who's here. Hello, Aziraphale. Is everything all right?" she asked.  
"I... yeah, um... no... I mean..."  
"What's going on? This is about Raphael, isn't it?"  
Gabriel had followed Aziraphale since his birth and knew him almost as well as Raphael.  
The principality felt uneasy. Was it appropriate to create panic over something he wasn't even sure of? But if he had been silent, wouldn't it have been worse?  
He looked at them and with a great effort spoke.  
"I fear that Raphael has got himself into trouble."  
After briefly explaining his intentions, it was immediately clear to Hariel what to do: intervene.  
"I must go and find him," he decided, clenching his fists.  
But Gabriel immediately grabbed her. He knew how strong Hariel was, but he was still afraid of losing her. He had never been to hell, but he knew it was a place to stay away from.  
"Hariel, you can't!"  
"I can and I must instead. Raphael has always had... a curiosity about down there, but I can't let him get into trouble for fun! You don't have to worry about me."  
"Hell is not a place you can come back from," he whispered, but there she was, giving him one of her usual magnificent smiles.  
"But I'll be back."  
At that point it was clear to Gabriel that nothing, not even his words, would hold her back. And so, he let her slowly slip from his grasp.  
"I should go with you."  
"No, Gabriel. If one of us is lost, there will be the other to lead the angels. But don't worry, that won't happen."  
He would have liked to tell him to switch, but lo and behold, Hariel had already disappeared into the heavens. He then lowered his gaze to Aziraphale.  
"It's my fault."  
Gabriel brought a hand to his shoulder, telling him that the only thing they could do was trust.  
-

"Where is he?!"  
Emma couldn't have lost a teenager. But in fact it hadn't taken her long to realise that she hadn't lost him at all. Her instincts told her that the reason was much darker and that her son was in grave danger, but she didn't know where he might have ended up.  
"Emma, calm down," Killian said. "He can't have gone far, we were only distracted for a moment!"  
"Calm down, pirate? I remind you we're dealing with demons and angels and all that stuff and you're asking me to be calm?!"  
Killian clutched at Hope, realizing that for his own safety he would do better to keep quiet. But he wasn't alone for long, as they had arranged to meet the Gold family. Once they arrived, Killian explained to them what had happened.  
"Do you think someone has kidnapped him? But shouldn't we call the police?" asked Belle worriedly.  
"What good would that do? These aren't humans we're dealing with, they couldn't be of any use!" exclaimed Emma, who was already itching to smash the faces of anyone who dared to kidnap her son.  
"Perhaps it's best if I contact Beelzebub, she can give us a hand," Rumpelstiltskin suggested. He walked away, drawing a circle with his walking stick to summon her. But when he tried to do so, nothing happened: Beelzebub did not answer.  
"Well? Why isn't he coming?" asked Killian.  
Rumpelstiltskin turned to look at him.  
"I'm afraid Henry wasn't the only one kidnapped."

The two of them had left the Ritz and strolled around for a long time, talking despite the fact that the topics were not the happiest. Mr. Fell was becoming very fond of the man, and it was evident that they were moving in a very specific direction. But Mr. Tennant had a hard and difficult life to which he appeared to be a slave. He realised there was more to him than the gruff man he had first appeared to be.  
"Is there no way you can stop doing these things? You certainly don't have to!" exclaimed Mr. Fell, as he held him under his arm. By now he felt comfortable enough to do it quietly.  
"It is not so easy! I know too much; I'm my boss's most trusted man. I think he's realised there's someone I'm getting close to. I'd rather not put you in danger."  
"If putting me in danger can help you get out of this situation, I welcome it. It's absurd, I've only known you for a short time, but it's natural... to care..."  
And to be attracted to it, to feel connected to it. The two of them, while talking, hadn't noticed that they had arrived in front of the bookstore.  
"That's not so crazy, since I've been feeling the exact same things since I met you. It's as if...?"  
"As if we were destined for nothing but this?" he concluded his sentence. When Mr. Tennant nodded, when she looked at him with those eyes that - he could swear - seemed golden at certain moments, Mr. Fell knew that he would have loved to kiss him. It wasn't like him to rush, usually, but nothing seemed to make sense anymore.  
But he didn't actually kiss him, because he noticed a man watching him. And the man, realising he had been seen, tried to get away.  
"Hey!" cried Mr. Tennant. "You pervert, were you spying on us?"  
Mr. Fell, however, recognized him at once.  
"You're... Gabriel, aren't you?"  
Now that he had been caught, there was no point in continuing to hide. He stepped forward, surprised and amazed to see Crowley after all that time.  
"I wasn't spying on you. I had come to see Az-Mr. Fell, but I didn't know he had company."  
"Oh, really? And what are you supposed to be, some kind of beau?" muttered Mr. Tennant already incredibly jealous.  
"I'm just... a friend, so to speak," sighed Gabriel.  
But the visits didn't end there. Shortly after, the three were joined by a furious Emma followed by her large family.  
"That's enough, this ends now!" she exclaimed, grabbing Mr. Fell. "Tell me what you know!"  
"W-what?! What are you talking about?!" he demanded in fright.  
"Hey, I know you!" did Mr. Tennant. "You're the woman who was with that boy."  
"Will someone tell me what all the fuss is about?" asked Gabriel confused. And it was his sworn rival who answered him.  
"Henry has disappeared, and Beelzebub too. I fear there may be the intervention of someone... from down there."  
Gabriel paled. Had Lucifer discovered them? Yet they had tried to be as careful as possible.  
"I can't believe it, that... bastard!" he exclaimed furiously. "Where is he hiding?"  
"What does he want with my son?" added Emma. "He hasn't done anything."  
"You're wrong, my dear. Henry arranged for the two of them to meet," Rumpelstiltskin pointed at the two men, growing more and more confused.  
"What does this have to do with us?" asked Mr. Tennant. Gabriel then grabbed him by the shoulders, looking at him.  
"Now you must answer me. Have you met a woman recently? Short, petite, blue eyes and dark hair?"  
"E-eh? I think so, but I was very drunk and..."  
"What did she do? Did she say anything to you?" he insisted. Mr. Tennant struggled to remember.  
"She told me I shouldn't drink and then... yeah, then I got a call from my boss. The woman must have gone crazy, because she started yelling at him telling him to leave me alone."  
At that point it was clear to everyone how Lucifer had come to know what was happening.  
"Who's your boss?" he murmured. Mr. Tennant suspected that they were the police, but if he understood correctly, the boy had been kidnapped by him.  
"No one knows his name. But I am his most trusted man, and I tell you, whatever you have in mind, forget it. That man is the devil."   
And then it was clear what they had to do.

Past

It had been a long time since Aziraphale and Raphael had been separated. From what the angel had heard - from other sources, he was not allowed near Hell - Raphael had now changed his name, was now a demon. It was unbelievable how his life had changed: one moment they had been together, happy, and the next, out of his own stupid and pointless curiosity, they had separated. His role as guardian continued, he lived in constant sadness, but with skill he had learned to hide his pain and love for her. And the same had happened to Gabriel: Hariel had not returned either, she had fallen with Raphael and he could not rest. This had led him to withdraw into himself, to become more gruff and cold towards others, even though Aziraphale knew what he was going through.  
That day was a beautiful day, as always. The prince was looking up at the blue sky when something caught his eye: an animal he had never seen before, crawling. He approached it suspiciously, and it immediately changed shape.  
"Aziraphale!"  
He did not immediately associate that voice with that face. It sounded like Raphael, that was his red hair, his face, but his eyes had turned a golden colour, very different from his original green.  
"Raphael...?" whispered Aziraphale squinting his eyes in disbelief.  
"Actually, I've changed my name now. I'm Crowley, yeah," he replied awkwardly. He would have liked to explain that his intention had never been to fall, to become a demon, that he regretted being so shallow and stupid and dragging Hariel with him, who had also fallen.  
Aziraphale wrinkled his brow, caught in emotion, joy and even anger.  
"You... it's really you! You idiot! How could you leave me!" she exclaimed, tapping him.  
"Ouch! I'm... I'm sorry, Aziraphale, I'm sorry. It was just an accident, I thought I could get out of there and instead... once you're in, you can't get out. I tried to get back to you, but it was no use," he sighed. Aziraphale felt the tears on his cheeks, and shortly after, Crowley's Raphael's fingers wiped them away. It had been the mistake of a moment that had separated them for a time that had not even been too long. But for them, having grown up together and being used to being around each other constantly, it had felt like a lifetime.  
"Do I disgust you now?"  
Aziraphale could never have felt disgust. On the contrary, he saw a whole new beauty in it; on the contrary, he loved it more.  
"Don't even say that, but... how can it be you? And why didn't you come earlier? I...?"  
Crowley rested his fingers on his lips, then looked around, letting him know he wasn't welcome there.  
He had to be, after all. They were demons now.  
"I'll tell you all about it, but I don't have much time."  
-

Beelzebub had no idea how long he'd slept, but when he opened his eyes he knew immediately that someone must have violated his thoughts. She got up with a groan, realising that she was inside an old abandoned warehouse: it was Lucifer who had brought her there, only for an instant had he seen that light in her eyes.  
"You're awake!"  
Henry sat, handcuffed with his hands behind his back and his ankles tied. The book stood beside him. Beelzebub, on the other hand, hadn't been tied up, a pair of handcuffs wouldn't have been enough for someone like her, but she certainly couldn't get out of there not if her boss had a hand in it.  
"Oh, no! They got you too. Damn it, this is all my fault!" Beelzebub knelt over him. "I didn't know it was him, I..."  
"It's all right really!" Henry reassured her with a smile. "Do you think we can get out of here?"  
Beelzebub released him with a snap of his fingers, then looked around. She could feel his suffocating, evil presence, his footsteps, he couldn't be far away.  
"Henry, at least you must..."  
Go.  
She didn't even have time to say it: after hearing the sound of a door opening, Lucifer made his entrance. His handsome face was contracted into a grimace of anger and annoyance, particularly the moment he looked at Henry.  
"I see you're both awake."  
Beelzebub stood between the two, acting as a shield. He trembled, with fear and anger. She hated him after all, he who had forced her to stay in hell, turning her into a demon, he who had forced her to serve him.  
"Still not tired after all this time, are you? How long have you been tormenting them? A thousand years? When are you going to put an end to this game?"  
Lucifer took a step in her direction, smiling.  
"I had to make sure they never met, didn't I? But then this brat ruined everything. Did you set out to be a hero?"  
Henry looked at him fearlessly, or maybe he was just unconscious.   
After all, that was the devil. 

"I have done no wrong," he said loudly, Lucifer approached, but found in Beelzebub an obstacle.  
"You did something wrong when you thought you could meddle with my plans! Give me that book now!"  
"He will give you nothing!" spoke Beelzebub again. "Why don't we put an end to this stupid game you've created? Aziraphale and Crowley had no fault but to love each other and you have separated them."  
"Be quiet, you! There's too much you don't know!" exclaimed Lucifer, whose blue eyes were now turning scarlet red.  
Beelzebub signalled Henry to stay behind her. At that point he took a breath and also gathered courage.  
"'If you must punish them, then you must punish me too. I have loved Gabriel for just as long and we have always been together! Be fair at least in that and punish us too!"  
Henry opened his mouth wide, shocked. What Beelzebub had said was right, but how could that help Aziraphale and Crowley?  
Even more unexpected was Lucifer's reaction. They both thought he was angry at being deceived, but in truth his lips stretched into a smile.  
"And you really thought I didn't know? You're not as clever as I thought."  
Beelzebub blinked and for a few moments her confidence wavered. Lucifer knew and had never intervened? That didn't make sense.  
"What...? But... but you... what does that mean? You knew and you didn't say anything! You separated my boys for what reason then, huh? They didn't deserve it!"  
Beelzebub had stepped forward, coming close to him, with an almost maternal manner, or at least Henry got that impression. And then she saw it: a gleam in Lucifer's eyes, something terribly human.  
"And even the devil doesn't deserve to suffer for love.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually publishing this crazy story. And I say crazy because before I wrote it, I dreamt this story. Yes, the idea came to me from a dream I had months ago, so just think how I am.  
> Keep in mind that it's set after the sixth season of OUAT (I'm ignoring that obscene stuff from the seventh), while for GO, well... it's a big what if. The story is a mini-long, 6/7 chapters long (I'm still writing the last one, I don't know how long it will be yet).  
> Then big question, why Crowley is called Mr. Tennant and not maybe another surname? Because in the dream that was his name, I liked it and kept it. Simple as that. I hope I have intrigued you [?], the fault lies solely and exclusively with my unconscious.


End file.
